The night I really met you
by Isabelle J
Summary: OS. Cette scène a dû certes être maintes fois revisitée, mais l'envie m'a prise de la voir à ma façon. Du point de vue de Lily, voici le soir où James et elle sont sortis ensemble.


_Note de l'auteure: Bon bon bon.. Je devrais travailler, au lieu de ça j'ai passé la journée à écrire. Mais je ne regrette pas, ça fait du bien de retrouver ces deux-là. Désolée si c'est un peu fleur bleue, je ne m'en rends pas bien compte. J'ai en tout cas essayé que ça ne soit pas trop le cas!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez. (Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec les couloirs d'Hogwarts peu éclairés après la nuit tombée, toutes mes fanfictions ont au moins une scène là-dedans :x)_

_Personnages et lieux: ©Jk Rowling_

_Date: Peu de temps après la rentrée des Mauraudeurs en septième année (1977)._

_

* * *

_

**The night I really met you.**

Je terminais juste mon devoir de Métamorphoses lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Comme à l'ordinaire, leur arrivée ne se fit pas en silence, et l'éclat de rire de Peter fit sursauter la jeune élève qui travaillait à côté de moi. Je poussai un long et profond soupir.

Les quatre jeunes gens étaient à présent arrivés à hauteur des canapés, et un groupe de secondes années se poussa spontanément pour leur laisser une place suffisante.

— Merci bien! lança Sirius, armé d'un sourire qui fit rougir les quelques filles.

Et il s'affala sur les coussins, immédiatement suivi par Remus.

— Alors tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont gagner?

Sirius.

— Bien sûr! Harper est le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps! À moins qu'il ne se blesse d'ici là, la victoire ne peut pas leur échapper.

James.

— Faux! C'est Torey, le meilleur. Il faut regarder sur le long terme, pas seulement les derniers matchs. Les Burds ont toutes leurs chances.

Sirius.

— Parfait! On parie combien?

James.

— Tu vas perdre, James.

Remus.

— Vous croyez? Cinq Gallions.

James.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et me levai, raclant par mégarde ma chaise sur le sol en pierre. James tourna la tête dans ma direction, et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Je croisai un instant son regard sans que mon visage trahisse la moindre pensée, puis me dirigeai en silence vers les dortoirs. Une fois là-haut, je déposai mes livres et parchemins sur ma malle au pied de mon lit, et me laissai tomber sur l'édredon.

Cela servirait-il à quelque chose? N'en avait-il pas fait qu'à sa tête depuis des années? Soupir. Non, pas question de le laisser savourer sa victoire une fois de plus. Trop, c'en était trop.

James Potter, tu m'épuises.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas bougé durant mes quelques minutes d'absence. Ce furent Remus et Sirius qui me remarquèrent en premier. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en remarquant que je me dirigeais vers eux, et asséna un coup de pied qui se voulait discret dans le tibia de James.

— Outch! Idi...

Suivant le regard de son ami, il se retourna et me trouva face à lui.

— Evans! Quelle bonne surprise!

Il avait retrouvé son sourire. Je lui en rendis un tellement appuyé qu'il ne pouvait que sembler forcé.

Je me tournai vers Remus.

— Je peux vous l'emprunter un moment? lui demandai-je en appuyant bien sur mes mots.

— Je t'en prie Lily, me répondit-il sérieusement.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il y trouve une objection, au contraire, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire évocateur.

Je l'ignorai, et sans rien ajouter tournai les talons pour quitter la salle commune. Le poursuiveur m'emboîta le pas.

* * *

Curieusement, il ne disait rien, comme attendant que je me lance la première. Ma vengeance était prête. Sans réfléchir, je lâchai

— Je sors avec Sev.

— Hein?!

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres et je me retins de rire. Il ne me voyait pas, je marchais en devant de lui.

— Cela te poserait-il un problème, James?

— Bah.. euh..

Mince, j'aurais dû prendre mon appareil photo avec moi. Pour garder de telles expressions figées pour l'éternité, rien de tel que la technologie moldue. Il secoua légèrement la tête et, après quelques instants de naturel, son visage retrouva son masque habituel.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Alors ne me crois pas. Peu m'importe.

Son regard en coin dubitatif le rendit plutôt mignon.

— Non non, je ne te crois pas, répéta-t-il. Impossible.

— Impossible quoi? Impossible que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre que toi?

Le ton était moqueur. Mais il semblait de plus en plus sur de lui. Ça ne marcherait pas longtemps.

— Oui, entre autres.

Je m'arrêtai au beau milieu du couloir sombre et ouvrai de grands yeux devant tant d'assurance.

— Impossible qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un, aussi.

Air narquois.

— Je t'interdis...

— Oui?

Regard charmeur.

— Potter, tu m'.. M'ENNERVE! QUAND VAS-TU ENFIN CESSER DE... DE... AAH!

Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai en vitesse avant d'avoir le mauvais réflexe de sortir ma baguette. En quelques secondes, il avait une fois de plus réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

— Woh, Evans.

Il m'attrapa par le bras. Je fermai les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, puis évacuai très lentement l'air de mes poumons pour tenter de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

— Lâche. moi.

À ma grande surprise, il s'exécuta. J'ouvris les yeux.

— Tu ne sors pas avec lui, hein?

— Tu as l'air d'un gamin qui s'assure que son jouet répféré a bien été commandé. lâchai-je d'une traite en m'emmêlant les pinceaux.

Haussement de sourcils de la part de mon interlocuteur.

— Oui bon, tu m'as comprise.

Il pouffa et se plaqua une main sur la bouche comme en excuse, ce qui ne cacha pas ses yeux rieurs. Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un rire aussi.

— Ne te fiche pas de moi, Potter. dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Tu n'en a pas marre de passer ta vie à ça?

James s'avança vers moi, et par réflexe je reculai jusqu'au mur.

— Lily -je tiquai sur mon prénom-. Cette fois-ci tu vas m'écouter.

Plus de sourire moqueur.

— D'abord, tu recules.

Il recula d'un demi pas, restant à distance relativement faible de moi. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, le voulant sévère. Cependant, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux me déstabilisa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Franchement, quand on me regarde et quand on regarde...

Il s'arrêta à temps.

— Enfin voilà quoi, si tu veux je ferai des efforts et...

Je déglutis difficilement lorsqu'en disant cela il posa ses deux mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de ma tête. Mes yeux essayaient de lire les siens inhabituellement brillants et sérieux. Il dut prendre mon silence pour un consentement...

* * *

Ses lèvres vinrent chercher les miennes, et tout s'emballa. Je me retrouvai emprisonnée entre le mur et son torse. Je ne réagis pas. Je ne réagis pas parce que je ne compris pas les pensées qui traversèrent alors ma conscience. À peine sentais-je la douceur de sa bouche contre la mienne. Ou alors ne sentais-je que ça? Je ne sais pas.

— Ja...mes. arrivai-je difficilement à articuler.

Il recula imperceptiblement sa tête, laissant son front reposer contre le mien. J'avais fermé les yeux, je ne voulais plus les rouvrir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, Lily... soupira-t-il.

Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, mon cœur battre contre son torse, le sang battre dans mes oreilles, et toutes ces perceptions étaient de trop pour mon cerveau surmené. Je posai mes mains sur son pull et le poussai doucement en arrière. Il ne résista pas et recula pour de bon, cette fois. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, je gardais les yeux fermés.

— Tu pleures?!

Je déglutis à nouveau difficilement, ne parvenant pas à maîtriser ce qu'il se passait en moi. Il n'aurait pas prononcé ces derniers mots que je ne me serais sûrement pas rendue compte que de chaudes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne maîtrisais plus grand chose...

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et m'assis en repliant mes genoux devant moi.

— Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

J'entendis James s'accroupir, et sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

— Tu sors vraiment avec lui?!

Son ton embêté me fit lâcher un espèce de rire-sursaut et je relevai enfin mes paupières. Je commençai à essuyer ma joue, puis stoppai mon geste et allai loger mes mains entre mes genoux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour mériter ta haine, James...?

Il sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

— Il pratique la magie noire. Il a failli faire... Il est à Serpentard. Il est asocial. Il t'apprécie.

Mon regard un peu trop vide croisa durement le sien.

— Lily, ce type est un mangemort!

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole pour autre chose que pour l'injurier.

Il soupira.

— Il m'a juré que non. ajoutai-je.

— Et tu as vérifié?

— Je lui fais confiance.

— Ouais, tu lui fais confiance.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Plus de larmes, je ne les avais même pas senties s'arrêter. Je fixais le mur en face de moi sans le voir, et essayais de comprendre comment les événements des dernières minutes avaient pu s'enchaîner aussi vite sans aucun lien logique. James me regardait l'air inquiet, visiblement désemparé par ma réaction.

* * *

Petit à petit je repris mes esprits, et réalisai que James Potter venait de m'embrasser. Devais-je me mettre en colère, devais-je me mettre à hurler? N'étais-je pas venue lui parler du mauvais coup qu'il avait mis en place ce midi? Quelque chose m'en empêcha. Cette lueur qui habitait ses yeux, l'attitude qu'il avait face à moi depuis dix minutes. Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui et l'observai en silence; il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma finalement et me laissa faire. James Potter. N'y tenant plus, il dit en écartant les bras pour se montrer.

— Alors, je passe l'examen avec succès?

Il sourit à sa blague, un peu moins quand il vit que mon visage restait neutre.

— Excuse-moi...

Comme je ne réagissais toujours pas, il attrapa prudemment ma main. Peut-être un jour saurai-je pourquoi je la serrai alors si fort.

James bascula sur les genoux et vient embrasser mes lèvres. Je me levai doucement et il me suivit dans mon mouvement sans décoller sa bouche de la mienne. Ses mains vinrent se loger dans le bas de mon dos, et une fois de plus je le laissai faire. Je sentis le mur contre mes épaules, son souffle contre mon nez, nos poitrines taper l'une contre l'autre, la pression sur mes hanches, les papillons dans le ventre, mais tout sembla cette fois-ci s'assembler harmonieusement. Sortant de ma torpeur, je lui rendis enfin un semblant de baiser.

— Je ne sors pas avec Severus. murmurai-je, bien que cela ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire.

— Je n'y ai jamais cru.

Je m'étranglai à moitié en retenant un rire. J'aurais _vraiment dû_ pendre mon appareil photo tout à l'heure. Il me regardait en souriant. La promiscuité me fit un drôle d'effet, et je préférai fermer les yeux. Qu'étais-je donc en train de faire...

— Attends. le stoppai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser de nouveau.

Il se figea à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

— Plus jamais de mauvais coups à son égard.

Ce n'était pas une question que je lui posais là. Silence.

— James?

Grognement.

— Plus distinctement.

Soupir.

—Hm. Oui.

— Bien.

Je crus entendre quelque chose du genre « Sirius va me tuer... ». _Ce serait peut-être mieux pour moi, en effet.., _pensai-je en allant doucement capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, douceur rapidement reléguée au second plan par la passion de James. Je cédai à ses désirs sans savoir dans quoi je m'engageai, sans penser au lendemain, aux réactions inévitables, à tout ce que cela allait impliquer dans ma vie. Peut-être que ça n'impliquerait rien, peut-être ne serait-ce qu'une histoire sans lendemain... Je cédai. Je cédai aussi lorsque sa bouche se fit plus inquisitrice. Pire, je trouvais du plaisir à l'embrasser. Je passais mes mains sur ses hanches lorsque des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans un couloir voisin.

— Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mimi chériiiiiiiiie! Où sont donc tes luneeeeettes?

— PEEEEEEEEEEEVES!

Je me figeai. James fut plus réactif, et recula instantanément jusqu'à distance respectable, juste à temps. Les deux fantômes entraient en trombe dans notre couloir.

— Il n'est pas question que j'arrête avec Servilus, Evans! me lança James de façon bien intelligible.

Je compris aussitôt, et lui lançai un regard noir. Peeves s'arrêta en dérapage -autant que cela est possible pour un être immatériel- entre nous deux, et son regard passa de James à moi. Il n'y avait visiblement rien de bien nouveau ici à ses yeux, et une Mimi Geignarde en furie lui sembla plus distrayante. Il repartit donc à toute vitesse, non sans m'avoir saluée d'un tirage de langue au préalable. Le second fantôme passa entre nous deux en coup de vent, et nous les regardâmes disparaître à travers le mur terminant le long couloir.

Je tournai alors la tête vers James. Il affichait un immense sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de partager: j'aurais encore quelques jours de repos avant que l'école entière ne soit au courant.

* * *

_Ndl'a:_ _Après relecture, j'aime moins... Quand on est en train d'écrire, le temps passe beaucoup plus lentement, du coup les choses s'enchainent mieux. Là, j'ai l'impression que tout arrive d'un coup sans lien. C'était mieux à écrire qu'à lire, pour moi. Tant pis tant pis, je n'ai plus le temps d'y retravailler maintenant alors here it is. _


End file.
